Supernatural: Return of the Beast
by Noremac12
Summary: A couple of months after Supernatural: Reign of Terror the Winchesters are dealing with an uprising of monsters more powerful than ever before. Will they be able to take them out or will they finally meet their end?
1. Chapter 1

A couple of months had passed since Jamiel had taken over Hell. She ruled with an iron fist and expanded her reach on Earth. In doing so many lives where changed and those people became hunters. The Winchesters were doing their best to help the new hunters and guide them into being great forces of good. Jamiel was greatly influenced by Alex who did her best to make Jamiel explore other parts of the world and leave the United States mostly untouched.

* * *

In the Fortress of Letters Dean was sitting at the main table researching for a case. He had mostly recovered from his ordeal and was able to keep the hunger of the Mark at bay most days. The days he couldn't Tessa would take him to Purgatory in order to feed the Mark. While he was researching he came across a case in Moss Bluff Louisiana. There were several murders where the victims were missing hearts, lungs, and drained of blood. "The hell is this? Hey Lizzie; think I found a case." Dean called out. Walking into the main hall Liz went to Dean and looked at the news article over his shoulder. "Sounds interesting when do we leave?" Liz asked. "Fifteen minutes." Dean replied. "Where's Sam and Adam?" Dean asked. "Sam is out with Madison and Catherine; won't be back for a while. Adam is in the kitchen with Ren." Liz replied. "Cool see if she wants to come." Dean said vanishing.

Going to the kitchen Liz found Adam and Ren talking over drinks. "Hey Adam we have a case in Louisiana; Ren you want to join?" Liz asked. "Sure. I just finished rounding up a couple of fugitives two days ago so I could use something different." Ren stated. "Awesome." Liz said. "We know what we're dealing with?" Adam asked. " Don't know but it's killed several people and took hearts, lungs, and blood." Liz replied. "Sounds gruesome." Adam said. "Yep." Liz said.

Getting prepared everyone gathered their gear, suited up, and made sure they had all their bases covered in the weapons they took. Going to the Impala Dean was dressed in blue jeans with a long sleeve button down red shirt and a brown leather overcoat with his hair slicked back. Liz was wearing blue jeans, a white blouse, and her red leather jacket. Adam was wearing a plaid shirt with jeans and a military jacket. Ren came down in a purple plaid shirt with black jeans and her black leather jacket. "Everyone ready?" Dean asked as he got in the Impala. "Yep." Adam answered. Getting inside everyone buckled in and headed for Louisiana.

* * *

In Moss Bluff a young woman was shopping at the market and had a man stalking her. The longer she shopped the more she noticed that he was following her. Checking out she headed for her car and noticed he was gone. Thinking she was in the clear she drove home and started to get everything out of the car when suddenly a hand was on her neck and squeezed hard. Afterwards teeth pierced her neck and blood began to leave her body. Trying to get free she was pressed against the car and then had her heart ripped out and dropped to the ground like a brick. Taking the heart the man ate it satisfyingly. Reaching down to her back the man ripped it open and took a bite of her lungs. "Delicious." He said licking his lips.

* * *

Going to the police station after getting a hotel, they checked in with the lead detective. Walking to the office Dean knocked on the door. "Can I help you?" The detective asked. "Yes I'm Agent Wells and these are my colleagues Agents Nielson, Jinx, and Donavan. " Dean said. "Right the F.B.I looking into the gruesome murders we've had. All I can tell you is that we think it's some sort of serial killer. Here's all the evidence we've collected. Have at it." The detective huffed. "Thanks." Dean replied. As they were leaving Ren caught a whiff of something. "What's up?" Adam asked. "Something weird was here. A smell I don't recognized. Whatever we're dealing with could be new." Ren told everyone. "That ain't good." Dean sighed. "We'll split up and see if we can find a connection to the victims." Liz stated. "Who goes with who?" Adam asked. "It's kinda obvious don't you think." Dean huffed. "Not really it's a legit question." Adam retorted. "Sure Adam let the zombie and knight of Hell team up against the unknown monster." Dean said with great sarcasm. "Ok you've made your point. I'm taking Ren." Liz smiled. " Oh joy." Adam sighed. "Come on." Dean said handing the keys to Liz and grabbing Adam.

* * *

Getting a cab they went to the first victim's house. "Why didn't you teleport us here?" Adam asked. "Because I like to attempt to be normal. I only use my powers when necessary." Dean told him. Walking up to the door they knocked and waited for a reply. Instantaneously the door flew open. "Who the hell are you?" A woman asked. "We're with the F.B.I and here to ask about your husband." Dean told her. " I don't know anything. I told the police all I know about that night. He went outside to get something from the truck and was killed." The woman replied. "Okay is there a place in town that your husband frequented?" Adam asked. "Just the bar along the highway." The woman replied closing the door. "To the bar then." Dean sighed.

* * *

Driving to the latest victim's home Liz and Ren went up to the house and saw a woman just staring off into the distance. "Hello ma'am." Ren said as they walked up." Hi, can I help you?" She asked. "Yes we're F.B.I agents and we're investigating your wife's murder." Liz stated. "I see. I don't know what could have done this. She was outside when it happened and when I came outside to help her with groceries, I saw her on the ground dead. There was a great noise I heard coming from the woods but I don't know what I t could have been. " The woman told them. "I see, thanks for your help." Liz asked.

* * *

As they went back to the Impala, Ren heard something in the woods. "I think we have company." Ren whispered. Entering the woods Ren could sense something moving among the trees. Following closely behind her, Liz had the Hellsing Dagger drawn and was ready to cut down whatever they found. Hearing a small twig snap Ren turned to the left and was rushed by something quick. Recovering Ren sped after it and managed to catch the beast. It was a young woman who had pointed ears, silver piercing eyes, large fangs, and long claws. The two fought ferociously with Ren keeping the upper hand. The woman managed to get two hits off of Ren and sent her into a couple of trees. Liz tried to keep her from fleeing but got bit in the neck and tried to take her heart. "Liz!" Ren roared with piercing eyes getting back up as the woman fled and let out a great howl. "Yeah I'm fine." Liz lied. "Hell no you're not. We need to get you to the hotel." Ren said.

* * *

Taking her to the hotel Ren called Dean and Adam about what happened. "I'm fine." Liz argued. "You're not fine, whatever bit you got in deep." Dean observed as he patched her up. "What attacked you?" Adam asked. "Don't know it was strong enough to throw me into some trees and fight me off. Also smelled really weird." Ren stated. "Well from what we've learned it's some kind of predator. People are getting drained of blood so probably vamps." Dean said finishing with Liz. "Since when do vampires care about hearts?" Liz asked. "Maybe these do." Dean pointed out. "Well I did hear it howl so maybe a werewolf." Ren said. "Great now I have to make a phone call." Dean muttered leaving the room.

* * *

Returning to the Fortress of Letters Sam saw the note left by Dean. "Seems like they went on a hunt." Sam told Madison. "Can we join?" Catherine asked cheerfully. "No you're a kid and hunting is no place for you." Madison declared. "I'm part werewolf I can handle myself Mom." Catherine huffed. "Don't take that attitude with me young lady." Madison instructed. While they were talking the phone rang. "Hello." Sam said answering it. "Yeah we're home. Wait what? Seriously? What about Catherine? Bring her along? You're insane. Fine we're on our way." Sam hissed. "We're going to Louisiana." Sam said. "What for?" Madison asked. "A case that Dean needs your help with." Sam said. "My help?" Madison said confused. "Yeah possible werewolves. So pack some casual clothes and let's move." Sam said.

* * *

After a couple of hours they made their way to Moss Bluff and met up with the others. "Hey there. Sorry to call you on your day off." Dean said. "It's fine what do you guys know so far?" Sam asked. "Well we've got several bodies without lungs and hearts and completely drained of blood." Liz explained. "So then you have a vampire that loves eating more than usual." Madison said. "True but we heard one of them howl." Ren stated. "Hmm. That is odd. I can take a look at the crime scenes and see if I notice anything." Madison suggested. "Awesome." Adam said. "Great when do we leave?" Catherine asked. "You're not going anywhere. Uncle Dean and Aunt Ren are going to babysit." Madison said with a smile." Wait what?" Dean said flabbergasted. "Yeah we want to draw them out and a Knight may not be the best company for that. And Ren's dead so yeah they wouldn't be drawn to her." Madison pointed out. "Fine, if you guys get in trouble you better call." Dean said. "Don't worry we will." Sam said.

* * *

Going to the scene of one of the crimes, Madison was able to pick up the scent of something odd. Following it, the scent led them deep into the woods. After a while they came to a small cabin with rotting wood. "Something is in there." Madison whispered. Laying low they noticed several people walking towards the cabin and go inside. Sneaking up to the cabin they sought to see if they could hear anything. "We have company. Hunters are in town." A man said. "That and something else. I had to tangle with some strong bitch." A woman said. "Calm down Wendy." Another woman said. "Calm down yourself Lily." Wendy snapped. "Enough!" The man roared. "Damn Vince you don't have to shout." Lily said. "You guys stop arguing." A smaller man said. "Grow a pair Ted." Vince said harshly. "Guys….I think we have company." Wendy said sensing someone outside. Hearing this Sam and Madison realized they'd been made. Suddenly one of them grabbed Sam through the window and pulled him inside. Darting inside Madison went to rescue him. Fighting them off she was put on the defensive along with Sam. Liz and Adam burst through the door and started fighting the monsters.

The monsters were winning the fight and Liz managed to decapitate one of them before getting socked in the face. "You'll pay for that!" Vince howled. Going into her werewolf form Madison jumped up and started fighting harder than before only to be beat down once again. Pinning them all down they prepared to take them out. "Don't worry we'll make this quick." Vince said. While he was talking Wendy's head began to roll towards her body and reattach itself. "Damn that hurt." She said getting up. "Oh you got to be kidding." Adam huffed. "What thought decapitation could kill us? As if." Lily teased. "So what the hell are you guys?" Liz asked. "We're hybrids. Half vampire half werewolf or werepires if you will." Vince said with a sadistic smile. "Sounds dorky." Sam snickered. "For that you'll die first." Wendy growled. "Actually you'll die first." Adam grinned. "Yeah ri" suddenly Wendy's heart was ripped out of her body and her head chopped off. Turning around the werepires saw Ren standing there in full zombie mode. "Let's see if that sticks." She smiled. Launching at her Vince went to bite her only to be caught by Dean and smote. The other two tried to run only for Ren to use incredible speed and rip out their hearts and chop off their heads. "You guys ok?" She asked. "Yeah sure." Adam huffed. "Where's Catherine?" Sam asked. "At the hotel don't worry." Dean said helping him up. "So what are these things?' Ren asked. "They're werepires. Hybrids between werewolves and vampires and decapitation doesn't really work." Liz said. "Seems like it does if you cut off the head as well." Ren pointed out. "Let's get back to the hotel." Madison said. " Right." Sam said.

* * *

Arriving back at the hotel they saw Catherine sitting eating candy. "Why are you eating all those sweets?" Madison asked. "Because I'm bored. You guys look terrible." She observed. "Gee thanks." Liz shot. "What happened?" Catherine asked. " Hybrids happened. Half werewolf and half vampire." Sam replied. "Cool." Catherine said. "No not cool. Brush your teeth and go to bed." Madison commanded. "Okay so what do we do now?" Adam asked. "We'll have to check the rest of the woods and see if there are more of them." Sam said. "I'll take care of that." Dean said vanishing. "How did you find us anyway?" Madison asked. "Pinged your phones and went to check on you guys. I got a bad feeling honestly." Ren explained. Appearing in the room again Dean returned with mild annoyance. "Seems like they were the only ones in town, though I do feel something weird going on in a neighborhood. Most likely some magic." Dean said. "Let's investigate." Liz said. " Madison stay here. Just in case." Sam said. "Ok, be safe." Madison said kissing him.

* * *

Driving to the neighborhood in which Dean felt a strange presence they found a house and went towards it. "There's definitely magic here." Dean said. Walking up to the door he kicked it in. "FUCK A DUCK!" yelled a man. "Sit down!" Dean said sending the man flying into a chair. "What's going on?" He asked. "What's with the magic in this area?" Liz asked with the Hellsing Dagger at the man's throat. "I'm just protecting myself. Monsters are going crazy." He said. "You know about the hybrids?' Adam asked. "I'm sorry hybrids?" he asked confused. "Yeah werepires. Half vampire half werewolf." Sam explained. "Oh those things. Yeah I ran into some. Listen I'm not the average witch I keep to myself and don't hurt anybody. I heard that monsters were gathering together to create new breeds to strike back at hunters and demons. They were getting witches to cast aging spells on them as the older the monster the stronger." He explained. "What others are out there?" Dean asked. "Don't know. Supposedly they are seeking out dragons to make some hybrids. Hopefully they don't find them." He replied. "I hope the same as well." Adam said. "So you going to kill me?" The witch asked. "No just keep your nose clean and don't help them out." Dean said. "You don't have to tell me twice." He answered.

* * *

Going back to the hotel they told Madison of their findings. "So you're telling me monsters have found a way to make hybrids with each other and using witches to age them for greater strength. Well that's just perfect." Madison sighed. "We'll have to be on our toes." Liz said. "Just when I thought hunting couldn't get any more insane." Adam huffed. "Well it's been a long day, let's get some rest." Liz said leaving to go to her room. "Keep your ears open." Dean told Madison. "Will do. Go to bed Catherine." Madison growled as she heard her daughter rustling in the other room. "Who gave her candy?" Sam asked. "Wasn't me." Dean said walking out. "She kept using those puppy eyes and saying I was her favorite aunt. Even though I'm not her aunt." Ren said. "Right. Learn to zombie up and say no." Sam said. "Gotcha." Ren said leaving. "You know you could change that." Sam said looking at Adam. "In due time." He replied following Ren.

* * *

In Heaven Castiel was looking at some reports of unusual attacks happening around the globe. Going to Gadreel's office he knocked on the door and waited for a reply. " Come in." Gadreel said. Walking inside Castiel sat in the chair. "What's on your mind?" Gadreel asked. "These reports about monsters, they seem odd." Castiel said. "Yeah we've been dealing with some weird occurrences. There have been sights of vampires changing their forms and werewolves eating corpses. Sounds a bit mad." Gadreel stated. "I've been dealing with demons and hearing talks of a woman walking the land and monsters going crazy. It could all be connected." Castiel said. "If it is, then we could have a big mess on our hands." Gadreel sighed.

* * *

Back at the house of the witch, he was sitting down watching T.V when the ground shook slightly. "Did you tell them anything?" A young woman said appearing before him in tight blue jeans and an orange shirt. "No I didn't. Told them the monsters were doing it on their own and getting witches to age them for strength." He replied. "Good answer. They will soon be ripped apart and kneel before the Mother of All." Eve said with a sinister smile.


	2. Magic and Monsters

Inside the Fortress of Letters Adam and Ren were enjoying each other passionately. Adam had Ren against the wall and kissed her slowly. Going to the side of his face Ren nibbled on his ear softly. Reaching down Adam put his hands on the back of her thighs and lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him. The two then laid on the bed and broke it with their hard passionate love making. After an hour and a half they were finished and satisfied. "Looks like your bed is broken." Ren giggled. "I'll fix it later." Adam said massaging her tummy. As they were laying down, Ren received a text message. "Damn looks like I have a bounty." She sighed. "How long will you be gone?" Adam asked. "Probably a week and that's if they don't send me another one." Ren said kissing him. " Hopefully it's an easy one." Adam sighed. Getting dressed Ren left and Adam saw her off.

Coming back up the stairs from the garage, Adam saw Dean sitting in the chair waiting for him. "Sit." He ordered. Doing as his brother said Adam looked puzzled. "Is something wrong?" Adam asked "You mean besides the loud ass bed breaking sex you two were having, nothing." Dean spat. "Oh you heard that?" Adam asked embarrassed. "I'm a Knight of Hell you damn right I heard it. Luckily Madison and Catherine aren't here with their werewolf hearing." Dean growled. "I'm sorry ok. Just that we love each other's company." Adam said. "I know. Just next time go somewhere else or make sure you're alone here." Dean said running his hand through his hair. "Cool. Where's Liz?" Adam asked as he saw her car in the garage. "In the basement listening to music to drown you guys out." Dean said getting up and going to the kitchen. " I'll go get her." Adam said.

* * *

In El Reno Oklahoma there was a man sitting in a coffee shop drinking and working on his laptop. He casually looked around and saw different people entering and leaving the establishment. While he was drinking his coffee he started to cough slightly. As the seconds went on he began to cough more and more each time a little harder. Suddenly he began to shake violently and flew up into the ceiling. Afterwards he flew into the wall and turned into blood splatter. Everyone in the shop was horrified at what they had witnessed.

* * *

Doing research on her laptop, Liz saw the story of the man in El Reno come across the screen. "Hey guys we have a case. Get ready." Liz ordered. "Who died and made you the boss?" Dean asked. "You did." Liz shot coldly. "Wow that was kinda cruel." Adam commented. "Shut up and get ready to move." Liz ordered. "Make me." Adam said leaning in his chair. "I'm the big sister here and you do as I tell you." Liz said growling. Walking in the room Sam saw the hostile environment he stumbled upon. Standing up Adam looked down on his sister who he towered over. " Think you mean older sister." Adam shot. "Oh really." Liz snarled. "Yeah. Though with all the orange soda you are technically becoming my big sister." Adam snickered. "You jerk!" Liz yelled punching him in the arm. "Then stop being mean." Adam said. "Get ready all of you." Liz roared. "Fine. Least I don't have gray hair." Adam muttered. "What did you just say?" Liz asked. "Said at least I don't have gray hair." Adam said clearly. "Twerp." Liz said as she stormed off. "If she kills you Cas and Dean aren't bringing you back." Sam said. "You can resurrect people?" Adam asked Dean. "If they sell me their soul I can." Dean replied. "And I ain't selling." Sam scoffed.

Going to Liz's room Dean found her looking in the mirror. "What the hell are you doing?" Dean asked. "Nothing." Liz said putting her jacket on. " You were looking for gray hairs weren't you?" Dean asked. "Yeah so." Liz spat. "You know he was joking right." Dean chuckled. "I was just being thorough." Liz huffed. "What's eating you?" Dean asked. "Nothing." Liz said trying to leave the room. "Tell me now." Dean ordered. " We're hunting a witch okay. One I failed at killing before. Lost a friend to her." Liz explained tearing up. "He was special to you?" Dean asked. "No she was." Liz said. "I see." Dean replied. "She was like a sister to me and I failed her." Liz sobbed. Putting his arm around her Dean brought her in for a hug. "Don't worry Lizzie you'll get her this time." Dean said. "Thanks." Liz said. The two headed for the Impala and waited for Sam and Adam to come down. After two minutes the younger brothers got into the car. "Before we leave you two need to apologize to each other." Dean told Liz and Adam. "I'm sorry Adam." Liz said. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have called you old. You look good for 42 years old." Adam replied with a smile. "I'm 35….." Liz stated. "I know." Adam teased. "Good. Now behave yourselves." Dean said starting the Impala and driving off.

* * *

Making their way to El Reno they stopped at a hotel and got rooms and changed into their F.B.I attire. Going to the scene of the crime they looked around and saw that the building was still taped off. "Damn this brutal as hell." Adam said looking around. Going inside Liz looked at the remains of the victim. It brought back memories of the case she worked with her friend and the victims that the witch killed last time. "This is definitely her." Liz said lowly. "Who?" Sam asked. " A powerful witch that collects artifacts and power. She's incredibly deadly and cunning." Liz told Sam. "So are we." Sam said as he looked around for more clues.

Outside Dean was talking to some of the witnesses to see if they noticed anyone went near the victim. While he was talking he sensed something was amiss. "Something aint right." He said lowly. Looking around he felt something was off about a building across the street. Walking towards the building he examined it and felt magic resonating. Going inside he found an amulet that the magic was coming from. As he got closer the amulet tried to blast Dean but was ineffective due to his own imbued power. "That tickled." Dean scoffed. Reaching out his hand, Dean tried to grab it only for the amulet to vanish. "Well that was weird." Dean muttered.

Questioning some of the cops, Adam found out the man who was killed had been involved in several disputes with a local woman about a business opportunity. "Thanks officer." Adam said. "You find something Adam?" Dean asked. "Yeah he's been in dispute with a local. Her name is Rowena McCloud." Adam replied. "Good work." Dean said. Exiting the coffee shop Liz and Sam exchanged notes with Dean and Adam. "Rowena?! That's the name of the witch." Liz said. "Well now that we know for certain let's take her down." Sam stated.

* * *

In a small house off to its own, a ginger haired woman was working on some sort of spell. Looking at the amulet she transported she could feel that it came in the presence of someone powerful. "Goodness what type of being is on to me." She said to herself. "I'll have to finish my business rather quickly. Once I get the aura of these latent witches I'll have the power I need to attack the Grand Coven." Rowena declared boldly.

* * *

At the hotel the siblings were doing research on the town and seeing if there were any other weird deaths. After searching for a couple of hours they found a murder that happened where crows descended upon a man and pecked him to death. Another death was a woman who spontaneously combusted. "Seems like this witch is busy as hell." Adam sighed. "No joke. She lust after power so maybe these people had something she needed." Liz said. "There's got to be a way to track her." Sam said. "Well there is the fact that she tends to stay to herself and that when she does magic it's usually huge. We find the area that has a large sum of magic and we can get her." Liz said. "Alright let's get searching.

* * *

After searching for a couple of hours they finally found the house where Rowena was hiding. The surrounding area was having reports of odd occurrences of the crops, weather, and health of the people. "House looks creepy as hell." Adam observed. "Yeah it definitely is." Sam confirmed. Walking into the yard they made their way to the door and picked the lock. "You two go around back." Dean said to Liz and Adam. Entering the house Sam and Dean made their way towards the lit room. Going through an open window Liz and Adam crept towards the sounds they heard. As they got closer to the noise they were both pulled towards the door of a room. As they were about to hit the door it flew open and they were pinned to the wall. "Not nice to creep around someone's home dear." Rowena cackled. Bursting into the room Sam tried to take several shots, but his gun began to glow red hot and he dropped it due to the heat. "Nice try." Rowena smiled as she threw him into a chair. Slowly walking into the room, Dean observed everything. He saw Sam bound to a chair and Liz and Adam against the wall. "Put them down." Dean said coldly. "Not a chance." Rowena growled thrusting her hand forward and sending out a blast of magic at Dean. As the blast hit Dean it barely affected him as he only moved slightly. "That all you got?" Dean grinned. "That's impossible. What the hell are you?" Rowena asked. "Oh just a Knight of Hell." Dean said flashing his eyes and raising his hand.

"Don't hurt her." Turning around Dean saw Crowley standing in the shadows and walking into the light. "Why the hell not?" Dean asked snapping his fingers and releasing Sam, Adam, and Liz. "Because she's mine to torture." Crowley insisted. "And you are?" Rowena asked. "Oh right, you probably don't recognize in this body, Mother." Crowley stated. "Fergus?" Rowena said shocked. "Yes Mother it's me." Crowley said pulling out anti-magic cuffs and putting them on his mother. "Time for you to pay for your sins." Crowley said flashing his eyes and teleporting them away. "The hell just happened?" Liz asked confused. "I think we just witnessed a family reunion." Adam stated. "You did." Crowley said reappearing before them. "Don't worry she's not dead. Least not yet. " Crowley told them. "How'd you know she was here?" Sam asked. "I've been tracking her for a long time. I knew she must still be alive because of her crafty ways." Crowley explained. "Well your mom killed a friend of mine." Liz said. "I see. Well when I'm done with her I'll call you so you can get your revenge. Just be careful, monsters are stirring up." Crowley warned them. "We know, damn hybrids are being created." Dean shot. "Yeah had a run in with some myself, cross between werewolves and wraiths." Crowley sighed. "Sounds like a pain in the ass." Sam commented. "It was, well I'll leave you all to clean up this stuff or burn it." Crowley said leaving. "Gee thanks." Sam sighed.

* * *

Chained up in a dark room, Rowena was in fear of what might happen to her. She waited for what seemed like forever until Crowley came back. "Miss me? Of course you didn't you sold me when I was but a child." Crowley hissed. "I'm sorry Fergus." Rowena pleaded. "My name is Crowley! And this is the start of the rest of your miserable life." He chuckled.

* * *

Returning to the hotel they started to pack up and leave for home. While they were packing, Adam heard a great noise outside. "What the frick is going on out there?" He said to himself looking out the window. Outside was a man fighting what looked like a vampire. "Sam we got trouble!" Adam said grabbing a machete and heading out side. Following him Sam saw the vampire attacking the man. "Hey!" Adam bellowed as he attacked the vampire. The two fight fiercely with the vampire throwing Adam like a rag doll. Pouncing on him the vampire was about to claw him when suddenly its head was taken off. Looking up Adam saw Ren standing there with her leather jacket flowing in the wind. "Hey Hon." She said sweetly. "I had it under control you know." Adam huffed. "Oh really." Ren shot. "Yeah." Adam said pushing the dead vampire off him. "This place is crazy!" The victim screamed as he ran away. "What's going on?" Liz said coming outside. "Vampire going nuts." Ren explained. "What are you doing here?" Dean asked. "Working on a bounty that I just got. Then I heard that guy screaming so I thought I should see what's up." Ren replied. "Good thing you were around you saved Adam." Liz smiled. "I didn't need saving I had it under control." Adam repeated. "I know Hon." Ren said hugging him.

* * *

In Kansas City there was a group of people having a party at a convention center. They were dancing, eating, drinking, and having the time of their lives. While they were at the peak of their bliss, a woman was suddenly gutted and ripped apart. Everyone screamed in horror and looked at the man who did it. He was wearing jeans and a red shirt and had a gray jacket with a hood. His eyes turned red and he had fangs that slid out. "Time for some dinner." He said sadistically. Two men tried to rush him but where stopped when the man opened his mouth and breathed out a blaze of fire and incinerated them. Lunging forward he started slaughtering everyone and bathed in their blood and saving some for a good drink.

Walking into the building Eve looked around at where her powerful son had done. "My goodness you're quite chaotic. I love it." Eve giggled. "Thank you." He said. "I'm definitely going to make more of you. I'm glad those vampires and werewolves gave me the idea of making hybrids. My other attempt years ago was good, but I'm keeping things simple this way around." Eve stated. "Simple is always good." The vramgon said. "That it is." Eve chuckled as she vanished. The vramgon exited the building and summoned its wings and flew into the night.

* * *

Making their way back to the Fortress of Letters; Sam was online and saw a news report about the massacre in Kansas City. "WOAH!" Sam yelled. "What?" Dean asked swerving slightly at Sam breaking the silence so suddenly. "There was a massacre in Kansas City. Victims were ripped apart, drained of blood, and roasted to the bone." Sam read. "Sounds like a vampire with the whole no blood." Liz pointed out. "So you thinking what I'm thinking." Dean said. "That we may be dealing with a hybrid. Since there was fire could be half dragon." Sam sighed. "Well that's just lovely." Liz groaned. "Text Adam and Ren and tell them we're going to Kansas City." Dean said.

Racing to Kansas City they made it to the convention center and saw the horror of the massacre. "Wow this definitely the bloodiest thing I've ever seen." Ren stated. "Considering you're over 800 years old that's pretty scary." Liz sighed. "Where do you think they went afterwards?" Dean asked. "Probably to some sort of dark damp area like dragons love." Sam stated. "Could be, though we have to also consider vampire traits as well." Dean pointed out. "I'll see what I can track." Ren said hitting the sidewalks. "Wait up." Adam called after her as he trotted to Ren's side. "Keep your minds on the case." Liz yelled. "I was cool once." She sighed. "Nah you were always a dork." Dean snorted. "Meanie." Liz said sticking out her tongue.

* * *

Walking through the city Ren was following different scents that were unfamiliar to her. "Seems like it leads to the warehouse district." Ren told Adam. "Windows do seem to be blacked out. Maybe like vampires sunlight is mildly irritating." Adam stated. "Could be." Ren said leaning against his arm. "You're nice and warm." She said. "Thanks." Adam chuckled. "You're cuddly." He said kissing her forehead. "Now you're trying to butter me up." Ren giggled. Entering one of the warehouses they searched around for the vramgon. Hearing a noise caused them to get low behind several broken down equipment to hide. Tip toeing towards the noise they saw the vramgon sitting shirtless on a cot running his hand through his hair. Standing up he stretched and flexed his muscles. "Nice." Ren said smiling and getting an angry look from Adam. They then heard a loud thud and saw a woman come in from the roof. She was slender and had red hair. She wore khakis and a green tank top. "Nice." Adam smirked. "Really?" Ren whispered in a hiss. "I'm kidding. I like my women full figured." He said with a smile. "You better." Ren snapped.

"I saw your work Malagor." The female vramgon said. "Yeah it was so thrilling,, Rivina. The Mother of All was proud of me." Malagor replied. "Oh shit." Ren gasped. "What?" Adam asked. "The Mother of All is bad news. We have to warn the others." Ren said. As they moved to leave, Adam stepped on a pipe and made a loud clang. "Someone's here." Rivina hissed. "Adam run. I'll hold them off." Ren said. "I'm not leaving you." Adam argued. "I said go, I'll be fine." Ren growled. Taking off Adam went to get the others. Leaping forward Ren went to fight the vramgons. " Who the hell is this fat bitch? Rivina asked. "That's going to cost you." Ren said as her eyes illuminated. With great speed she punched Rinina and did a spinning roundhouse to Malagor's face sending both of them flying. "Nice try." Malagor said grinning. As he got up he attacked Ren with full strength and put her on the defensive. Rivina joined in and the two started to beat Ren down furiously. Punching her in the belly, Rivina made Ren cough up blood. Throwing her against the wall she began to taunt her. "Such a weak little thing. You're going to be a great little toy, or round toy should I say." Rivina said licking Ren's neck.

* * *

Calling Sam, Adam raced to where the others were at a halfway house. "Guys we have to hurry." Adam huffed. "What happened?" Sam asked. "Ren and I found the hybrid. There was just one, but another came and they started talking and they mentioned a Mother of All." Adam stated. "Wait what? You mean Eve is back?" Dean asked. "Apparently." Adam said. "Shit this is bad." Sam said. "How strong is this Eve?" Liz asked. "Very strong, she was able to shut Castiel down. He couldn't do a damn thing till she died." Sam said. "She can shapeshift, has super strength, can teleport, and a whole lot of things. Also make monsters just by touching someone. She also lays eggs that can be monsters as well." Dean explained. "Ok we're going to need to stop her." Liz said. "Wait, where's Ren?" Sam asked. " She's back at the factory." Adam replied. "Ok let's go." Dean said.

* * *

At the warehouse, Malagor and Rivina were torturing Ren for information. "Who do you work for and why are you snooping around?" Malagor asked igniting his dragon's claw and burning Ren's shoulder. "UGH! Go screw yourself!" Ren howled. "Feisty I like that." Rivina purred. "Why don't you incinerate me already?" Ren begged. "Because death is too good for you." Malagor declared. "The others will be here soon. You go and prepare, I'll take care of her." Rivina said kissing him. Leaving Malagor went to set up for the meeting with their guest.

"So what are you guys planning?" Ren asked. "None of your business." Rivina growled. "Well I'm going to die so I'd like to know why." Ren breathed. "If you must know we are planning on taking on territories under Hell's rule. We're going to start leveling the playing field. Heaven has safe houses, Hell has its operating bases, therefore Purgatory is going to need a couple of places here and there. Our stand will be strong and everyone will know we mean business." Rivina voiced proudly. "And Eve is helping you all do this. I'm surprised she's back." Ren said. "Yeah we had to jail break her once more and with her leadership we will eventually rule this planet and send the angels back to Heaven and the demons crawling back to Hell." Rivina said licking her lips. "Damn that's some plan. Sounds like you're going to cause all kinds of havoc." Ren said understanding the plan. "Yes it will. Chaos is beautiful." Rivina said getting close to Ren and groping her. "Sad that you're not a living being, otherwise I'd eat you." Rivina teased. "Lucky me." Ren said in a weak tone. "Before I kill you think I'll have a little fun." Rivina said ripping Ren's shirt open.

* * *

Going to the warehouse the Winchesters witnessed several vramgons flying in. They came in great numbers and each seemed incredibly powerful. Adam was incredibly anxious and worried about Ren. "We've got to get in there." Adam said. "Calm down kid." Dean said gazing into the building. "Damn that place has demon warding up the wazoo." Dean growled. "There are hidden extremely well, mostly on the walls in the corners of the building. If you guys can find them and disrupt them I can get in there and help. Move quickly. And Adam….keep your mind straight." Dean ordered. "I'll try." He muttered.

Sneaking into the warehouse they all split up and searched for Ren. In a large room Malagor called the meeting to order. "Listen and listen well. We must prepare to fight the forces of Heaven and Hell in order to get a holding on Earth. They have areas they control and so must we the monsters. The pure breeds aren't strong enough so we must aid them. Once we get our claim it will be a three way reign for the planet. After that we will slowly work on defeating them and taking Earth completely for ourselves." Malagor said with great passion. All of the vramgons shouted with praise and raised fist in agreement. "They're starting a war." Sam said to himself listening to their plan. Liz was going around different rooms and saw no sight of Ren. Going to the main corners of the warehouse she did find demon warding and managed to destroy them weakening their power.

Walking down a hallway Adam heard muffled groans coming from a closed room. Opening the door quietly he saw Rivina torturing Ren brutally. Hearing him creep in Rivina started to tease him. "Aww you came for your darling little girlfriend." Rivina said with a sadistic smile. "Yeah I did." Adam said whipping out an angel blade. "You think that'll work?" Rivina asked. "Probably not since you're not an angel but it'll still hurt." Adam snarled. "So will this." Rivina said as she breathed fire on Ren and incinerated her. "Oops no more girlfriend." Rivina giggled. Adam started to laugh and smile causing great confusion to Rivina. "What's so funny?"Rivina asked. "That." Adam said pointing at Ren's ashes as they started to swirl and reconstitute. Fully reformed Ren was healed and wrathful. Her face was white as snow and her eyes red as fire. " You know what they say about payback?" Ren asked. In a flash she punched and kicked Rivina fourteen times and ripped out her heart. "I'm the bitch." Ren hissed. Rushing to her Adam gave her a strong and passionate hug. "Took you long enough." Ren chuckled. "Let's go raise some hell." Adam suggested.

Going to a couple of walls and corners; Sam destroyed the demon warding. "It's time that we start our move." Malagor declared. "Good you guys are annoying." Ren said entering the room. "How the hell did you get free?" Malagor asked. "Simple your girlfriend incinerated me allowing me to regenerate. Her heart was a lot bigger than I thought it was." Ren growled. "You're greatly outnumbered." One of the vramgons said. "You're out skilled." Sam said entering from the back. Liz jumped down from her hiding space and Adam walked in behind Ren. "You hunters think you're all that. Have fun in enjoying Hell." Malagor hissed. "Funny I was going to say the same thing about you and Purgatory." Dean said appearing in their midst. "I'll take it from here. You guys run along." He told his siblings. "Kill him!" Malagor roared. Snapping his fingers Dean teleported Sam, Adam, Ren, and Liz outside. The vramgons charged him with great speed and he began to slaughter them. Outside Sam, Liz, Ren, and Adam looked at the warehouse and saw crimson light emit from it. "Shit he's pissed." Sam said.

With incredible skill Dean used his power and took down the monsters with incredible fury. Grabbing one of the arms of the vramgons he ripped it off and started using it as a weapon against the rest. Impaling them and decapitating them with extreme prejudice. The vramgons began to weary in their assault as they saw they were outgunned. "Come now this can't be all you got!" Dean taunted. "Light him up!"Malagor roared. Uniting together the vramgons breathed a blaze of fire so powerful the heat could be seen in the air. Standing in the blaze; Dean extinguished the flames with ease. "That was fun, let me try." He said flashing his eyes and raising his hands. Firing to crimson rays of light he obliterated the vramgons.

Appearing behind them Dean made everyone jump. "Enjoy the show." He snickered. "Dude not cool" Sam growled. "Oh come on you knew I was there." Dean scuffed. "Still not cool." Liz snapped. "So we done here?" Ren asked. "Yeah, let's go home." Dean said. "Awesome I could use the rest." Adam stated. Driving home Sam and Dean had a conversation about how to deal with Eve. "So do you think we can handle her better this time?" Sam asked. "Hopefully but she's had time to plan her revenge and do things differently this time. Don't worry though, I'll kill her when I see her." Dean assured his brother. "You sure you can do that without The First Blade?" Sam asked. "Hopefully otherwise I'll have to pick it back up once more." Dean sighed.

* * *

In Ren's car Adam and Ren were resting in the back seat while Liz drove. "I'm glad you're ok." Adam whispered to Ren as she leaned on his shoulder. "Thanks for coming for me." Ren said kissing him. "Hey settle down back there." Liz snapped. "Relax Sis. You're starting to act like Dean." Adam chuckled. "I swear if any funny business happens in my car you're both dead." Liz threatened. "Technically I'm already dead." Ren retorted. "You know what I mean." Liz groaned.

Driving the Impala Dean made way to the Fortress. "So do you really think you might have to pick up the First Blade?" Sam asked. "It's possible. Eve is powerful and I don't want to take any chances." Dean responded. "Maybe we should see if Cas can get Azrael to help. I mean he's an Archangel and killed four leviathans in one blow so maybe he can take out Eve." Sam said. "Maybe but I really don't want to be indebted to an Archangel." Dean sighed.


End file.
